Bai Yunfei
Introdução Bai Yunfei is the Main Character in Upgrade Specialist In Another World 'Appearance' Bai Yunfei, an eighteen year old with a height of 1.75 meters. He had a simple short haircut, a nose bridge that stuck out from his quiet thin face, and eyes that were of a clear look. While not handsome, his face wasn’t exactly disagreeable with either. Thanks to his many years as an unskilled laborer, his back was bent like a bow whenever he walked so that he looked more submissive than he should. His body could actually be considered to be quite buff, but because he hadn’t eaten food for a long time, he looked more malnourished than healthy. 'Personality' 'Enredo' Just as a gamer found an overpowered skill book called ‘Item Upgrade’ in the hottest virtual reality role-playing game on Earth, something happened to the game’s system, causing his soul to leave his body and go to another dimension. Common sense dictates that he would be born anew then become the greatest overlord of this world by making use of his advanced knowledge. Not in this case! He was already dead. Only some fragments of his soul and that skill book managed to get into that dimension and merge with an ordinary common youngster called Bai Yunfei. This was the enormous Tianhun continent, where humans could be said to have no limits. There was a group of humans here who could cultivate the power of their own souls then control their bodies, the natural elements and even other people’s souls with that power! These special beings were called — soul cultivators. Come witness how the several fragments of the dead inter-dimensional traveler’s soul and that skill book, which was not governed by the laws of this plane, were going to help Bai Yunfei become a legendary soul cultivator and craftsman! Soul Art Art of Training the Soul '(Ch-8) The Art of Training the Soul. The most basics of ways to train the soul. With this, cultivating and recovering the soul can be learned. The soul and body are inextricably linked to one another, as the soul controls the body and the body cultivates the soul. The soul is hidden within the body, and only a soul cultivator is capable of feeling and controlling the soulforce. '''Overlapping Waves Art '(Ch-14) A middle human-tier soul skill, using a special method to control the explosiveness and stretch of the muscles and bones of the arm, allowing the force of a punch to behave like overlapping waves, unleashing a power several times greater than that of a normal punch. * First Level - Threefold Fist Force * Second Level - Ninefold Fist Force * Third Level - Eighty One Fold Fist Force 'Wave Treading Steps '(Ch-32) A high human-tier soul skill which used several acupoints in the legs as the basis in coordination with a special soulforce channeling method and a special footwork pattern to increase the user’s speed and dexterity. Body-maneuvering techniques caused no direct damage but they could play an extremely important role, whether when you were fighting, giving chase or fleeing. 'Face Change Technique '(Ch-112) The face changing technique is a soul skill that allows control over the facial muscles and skeletal structure to change the appearance of the face. By manipulating the entire skeletal structure and muscles in the body, one can change their body shape. By manipulating the throat, one can change their voice. When a soul cultivator became a Soul Personage, they became adept in the way of controlling the skin and flesh to gain a very preliminary understanding of how to change their appearance. However, this transformation was limited and could not be held for long due to the constant need of vigilance and control. The Face Change technique, however, was a perfect method of transformation. The complexity and peculiarity of the transformation had been so overwhelming that Bai Yunfei felt dizzy just by reading it. 'Secrets of Firebending '(Ch-205) The Secret of Firebending is the training method(soul art) the students of the Crafting School learn to control fire. There’s several dozen acupoints one needs to train along with just as many techniques to manipulate fire. Some of the topics involve several difficult aspects of how to change how the soulforce moves as well. 'Soul Concealment Art '(Ch-322) As the name implies this soul skill that can completely hide one's presence and aura. 'Dual Flame Arts '(Ch-351) A mid heaven-tier soul art that allows one to training with dual fireseeds. The Dual Flame Arts was the invention of a predecessor of the Crafting Schools. It required two fireseed essences and was separated into two chapters. The first chapter emphasized the ‘training’ needed to use two fireseeds and how to increase one’s strength. The second chapter emphasized the way to ‘battle.’ As its name implied, this chapter focused on how to fight using the technique. The two fireseed essences could support one another and stimulate the body due to the conflict between the two, causing the body to power up even more. There were two different forms explained in the battle chapter that required the two fireseeds to stimulate the body. * '''First Form: Coil - By adjusting the frequency and intensity of the two fireseeds, elemental fire would wrap around the body and collide to bring forth unbelievable power. * Second Form: Fusion (Berserk Mode) '- A form that gave an additional boost of strength by forcibly combining the two streams of elemental fire. Harmonizing the flow between the two unique streams of elemental fire was impossible, but in the case that the two were fuse together without one dominating the other, then the resultant power would be many times stronger than normal. '''Dual Dragon Burst '(Ch-351) A mid heaven-tier soul skil, the Dual Dragon Burst is a complementary soul skill to the Dual Flame Arts. As long as you familiarize yourself with the Dual Flame Arts, you’ll be able to make use of the soul skill. It’s power is rumored to have once killed two Soul Kings. 'Burstfire Daggers '(Ch-371) A flying dagger soul skill, this was a type of flying dagger outlined in the 'Flying Dagger Compendium'. It couldn’t be crafted due since it needed to be formed by elemental fire alone, but forming one was harder than it looked since it required a mastery of both soulforce and elemental fire. One of the greatest features of this dagger was the fact that it was intangible. It could be formed at will and would explode upon contact for an utterly powerful blow. 'Replicating Flames '(Ch-679) '''Realm Accretion technique - (Ch - 828) One of the arcane arts of the ancient Alchemy School. Its specialty lied in its ability to allow for the efficacy of a pill to mature within the body for an extended period of time for an even greater effect in the future. Realm Accretion simply means to accumulate soulforce and stockpile realms. It’s a specialized method meant for taking in large amounts of energy at once. The way it works is as thus: when a soul cultivator is on the verge of breakthrough to a new realm, they can instead stockpile that energy just like one might allow wine to ferment. Once it reaches the peak of accretion, then this energy can be used all at once for an explosive power up. Soul Anchor Technique '''- (Ch - 828) Soul anchor’ refers to anchoring the soul of another person to where it is. They’ll be unable to use soulforce or control their bodies when under its effects. It’s a heaven-tier soul skill that works against even those with higher soulsense than the user. Even people of the same level of strength would have a hard time shrugging off the effects. The person who is anchored can be forcibly taken inside the Core World. '''The Art of Soul Ignition - (Ch - 870) By using the power of the soul’s origin energy as fuel, ignite the soul. Seal any injuries and return the body to the most optimal state for a short period of time. Ps: Soul Arts are Cultivation Techniques and Soul Skills are Martial Techniques. Cultivation Stage Progress 'Abilities' Upgrader- Can upgrade Equipment To become Stronger and have additional effects Offensive objects such as sabers, swords, sticks and even rocks all had damage. The numerical values of the damage varied according to the power of the objects. After these objects were upgraded, they would receive increases in damage. Defensive objects such as clothes, shoes and hats all possessed defense. However, ordinary clothes, whether they were made of coarse cloth or brocade, all had pitiful defense of a point or two. They would basically stay the same even after they were upgraded. The next type was jewelry, such as rings, necklaces and so on. After they were upgraded, they would randomly get an additional attribute. According to what he knew at the moment, there were four additional attributes: Strength, Endurance, Agility and Spirit. The first three types were relatively easy to understand, and the chances of them appearing were rather big. But the chances of ‘Spirit’ appearing were extremely low, and ‘Spirit’ increased soulforce 'Equipment' Weapons [https://upgrade-specialist-in-another-world.wikia.com/wiki/Glacial_Pricker?venotify=created Glacial Pricker]' '(Ch-14) * Equipment Grade '''- Low Human * '''Elemental Affinity: Ice * Upgrade level '''- +10 * '''Damage - 237 * Additional Damage - 128 * Soul Compatibility: - 13% * +10 Additional effect - When thrown, the speed and attack are increased. The multiplier in which it is increased by is determined by the amount of soulforce. (Cannot exceed three times the normal amount.) Fire-tipped spear '''(Ch-14) * '''Equipment Grade - Low Earth * Upgrade level - +10 * Damage - 586 * Additional damage - 338 * +10 Additional Effect: Straight thrusts have a 10% chance of causing an explosion of fire. THE MIGHTY BRICK * Equipment Grade: Normal * Upgrade Level: +13 * Attack: 9 * Additional Attack: 132 * +10 Additional Effect: Attacks have a 1% chance of confusing the target for a maximum of 3 seconds. (When attacking the head, the chance of confusing increases to 5%). * +12 Additional Effect:' Attacks have an 8% chance of stunning the target for a maximum of 5 seconds. (When attacking the head, the chance of stunning increases to 15%). * ''+13 Additional Effect:' Attacks have a 30% chance of hurling the target through the air. '''Fire-tipped spear '(Ch-83) * Equipment Grade - Middle Earth * Upgrade level - +11 * Damage - 859 * Additional damage - 563 * +10 Additional effect - When piercing, has a 15% chance of causing a fiery explosion. Compliant Rope '''(Ch-123) * '''Equipment Grade - Middle Human * Upgrade level - +10 * Damage - 326 * Additional damage - 151 * Additional effect - ** +10 Additional effect: 'By consuming additional soulforce, you may lengthen and shorten the rope and control it at will. The rope may be extended from a fifth of its original length to up to five times its original length. The longer it extends, the weaker it becomes. The shorter it becomes, the stronger it becomes. '''Crescent Moon Blades '(Ch-177) Traded with Jing Mingfeng * '''Equipment Grade: Low Earth * Equipment Set: Right * Upgrade Level: +10 * Attack: 630 * Additional Attack: 332 * Set Effect 1: Freely manipulate the Left piece if within 100 meters. * Set Effect 2: If combined with the other piece, increase the equipment grade to Middle Legacy with an attack of 998 and an additional attack of 411. * +10 Additional Effect: When attacking, there is a 10% chance to conjure a single blade of wind. If the Left and Right pieces are together, increase this chance to 15% to summon three wind blades. (If attacking the head, the chance of stunning increases to 5%) Crescent Moon Blades '''(Ch-177) Traded with Jing Mingfeng' * '''Equipment Grade:' Low Earth * Equipment Set: Left * Upgrade Level: +10 * Attack: 630 * Additional Attack: 327 * Set Effect 1: Freely manipulate the Right piece if within 100 meters. * Set Effect 2: If combined with the other piece, increase the equipment grade to Middle Legacy with an attack of 998 and an additional attack of 411. * +10 Additional Effect: When attacking, there is a 10% chance to conjure a single blade of wind. If the Left and Right pieces are together, increase this chance to 15% to summon three wind blades. (If attacking the head, the chance of stunning increases to 5%) Ardent Sun Glove '''(Ch-199) * '''Equipment Grade: Low Heaven * Upgrade Level: +10 → +12 * Attack: 2236 * Additional Attack: 1060 → 2400 * Defense: 2580 * Additional Defense: 1215 → 2600 * +10 Additional Effect: 'A fireball can be summoned to shoot down an enemy with power no greater than 50% of the equipment's total attack. * '+12 Additional Effect: 'Steal 10 points of the enemy's attributes (Strength, Spirit, Endurance, and Agility) up to 10 minutes. Cannot seal over 50% of the enemy's original attributes. '''Fire-tipped spear (Soulbound Armament) '(Ch-202) * '''Equipment Grade - High Earth * Elemental Affinity: Fire * Upgrade level - +12 → +13''' * 'Attack '- 1380 * 'Additional Attack '- 1300 → 3200' * '''Soul Compatibility:' 66% → 88%''' * '''+10 Additional effect - When thrusting, there is a 20% chance of causing an explosion. The strength of the explosion will be 150% of the weapon's attack. Cooldown of 20 seconds. * +12 Additional Effect: Create two Dopplegangers with strength equivalent to 50% of the caster's total strength at the time of casting for a duration of 3 seconds. Cooldown of 1 minute. * +13 Additional Effect: Expend half the user's soulforce to ignore any one elemental-based defense upon the next strike. Cooldown of 10 minutes. THE SUPREME BRICK/Cataclysmic Seal (Lifebound Armament) '''(Ch-226) * '''Equipment Grade: Normal (Regular Mode) * Elemental Affinity: Earth * Upgrade Level: +13 * Attack: 9 * Additional Attack: 132 * Soul Compatibility: 100% * +10 Additional Effect: When attacking, there is a 5% chance to inflict confusion for a maximum of 3 seconds. (If attacking the head, increase this chance to 10%.) Cooldown of 10 seconds. * +12 Additional Effect: When attacking, there is a 10% chance to stun the target for a maximum of 5 seconds. (If attacking the head, increase this chance to 20%.) Cooldown of 15 seconds. * +13 Additional Effect: When attacking, there is a 50% chance to hurl the target. Cooldown of 3 seconds. * Equipment Grade: Mid Earth (Special Mode) * Elemental Affinity: Fire, Wind * Upgrade Level: +13 * Attack: 988 * Additional Attack: 4430 * Soul Compatibility: 100% * +10 Additional Effect: When attacking, there is a 10% chance to activate ‘Constricting Flames’ and inflict a 10% decrease in mobility for a maximum of ten seconds. Cooldown of 1 minute. * +12 Additional Effect: In exchange for soulforce, summon a shield made of elemental earth. The more soulforce used, the stronger the shield. The total defense of the shield cannot exceed the attack of the weapon. (Ineffective against mind-based attacks). * +13 Additional Effect: In exchange for soulforce, expand the weapon up to ten thousand times its size. The attack will remain the same but can be controlled up to eight thousand meters away from the user. Tempest Sword '''(Ch-289) * '''Equipment Grade: Mid Earth * Elemental Affinity: Wind * Upgrade Level: +10 * Attack: 960 * Additional Attack: 460 * Equipment Effect: By transmitting soulforce into this item, flight becomes capable. * +10 Additional Effect: By using soulforce, the speed of flight can be increased by 100% for one minute. Cooldown of 2 minutes. Desert Eagle: Lightning Eagle '''(Ch-373) * '''Equipment Grade: Mid Earth * Elemental Affinity: Lightning * Upgrade Level: +10 * Attack: 1001 * Additional Attack: 520 * Soul Compatibility: 10% * +10 Additional Effect: 8% chance to fire a bullet twice as fast and strong. Desert Eagle: Fire Eagle '''(Ch-378) * '''Equipment Grade: Mid Earth * Elemental Affinity: '''Fire * '''Upgrade Level: +10 * Attack: 950 * Additional Attack: 500 * Soul Compatibility: 10% * +10 Additional Effect: Upon ascertaining a target within a 500 meter radius, the next shot will have the ‘homing’ effect applied to it. Cooldown of five minutes. Critical Glove '''(Ch-539) * '''Equipment Grade: Low Heaven * Elemental Affinity: Metal, Fire * Upgrade Level: +12 → +13 * Attack: 2100 * Defense: 2200 * Additional Attack: 4100 * Additional Defense: 4300 * Soul Compatibility: 85% → 100% * Equipment Effect: Increase damage dealt to wood-type ot metal-type enemies by 100%. * +10 Additional Effect: 30% Chance to deal 300% damage with the next strike. Cooldown of 1 minute. * +12 Additional Effect: Consume soulforce to grant the ability to deal 400% damage with the next strike. Cooldown of 5 minutes. * +13 Additional Effect: 'Attacks disregards all fire-type defense. '''Devouring Chains '(Ch-684) * '''Equipment Grade: Low Heaven * Elemental Affinity: Fire, Darkness * Upgrade Level: +10 * Attack: 2800 * Additional Attack: 1500 * Soul Compatibility: 35% * Equipment Effect: Drain up to 10 soulpoints per second of any constricted target (One at the most). (Amount is determinant on the difference in strength between user and target). Amount of soulforce drained cannot exceed total soulforce reserve. * +10 Additional Effect: Add an additional target that can be drained. Increase the amount of soulpoints drained per second to 15. Targets lose additional soulforce equivalent to 50% of their soulforce drained when breaking free. Heaven’s Thunder '''(Ch-841) * '''Equipment Grade: Low Heaven * Elemental Affinity: Lightning, Wind * Upgrade Level: +10 * Attack: 2400 * Additional Attack: 1300 * Soul Compatibility: 60% * Equipment Effect 1: Enable the ability of flight by consuming soulforce. * Equipment Effect 2: 30% Chance to drop a bolt of lightning on target when attacking. Lightning bolt has 50% of the equipment's attack. Cooldown of 10 seconds. * +10 Additional Effect: Grant mirror image of identical attack power with the next attack in exchange for soulforce. Cooldown of 1 minute. Li Fenghai's Devouring Chains '''(Ch- 871) * '''Equipment Grade: Mid Heaven * Elemental Affinity: Fire, Darkness * Upgrade Level: +10 * Attack: 3800 * Additional Attack: 1800 * Soul Compatibility: 10% * Equipment Effect: Drain up to 15 soulpoints per second of any constricted target (Two at the most. (Amount is determinant on the difference in strength between user and target) Amount of soulforce drained cannot exceed total soulforce reserves. * +10 Additional Effect: Drain additional soulforce until contact is broken. Opponent cannot recover soulforce for 1 minute after breaking free. Fire-tipped Spear (Lifebound Armament) '''(Ch-874) * '''Equipment Grade: Low Heaven * Elemental Affinity: Fire * Upgrade Level: +13 * Attack: 2300 * Additional Attack: 5000 * Soul Compatibility: 100% * +10 Additional Effect: 30% Chance to create an explosion with an attack of 150% of this equipment's attack when stabbing. Cooldown of 10 seconds. * +12 Additional Effect: Summon two doppelgangers with strength equivalent to 70% of the user's total strength for up to 3 seconds. Cooldown of 1 minute. * +13 Additional Effect: Expend 40% of the user's soulforce to ignore any one elemental-based defense upon the next strike. Cooldown of 10 minutes. 'Protection' Goldsilk Soul Armor '''(Ch-24) * '''Equipment Grade - Low Human * Upgrade level - +10 * Defense - 267 * Additional defense - 139 * +10 Additional effect - When attacked, it has a 5% chance of increasing defense by 50% for 3 seconds. [[Flameblade Bracer|'Flameblade Bracer']]' (Soulbound Armament) '(Ch-81) * Equipment Grade - Low Earth * Elemental Affinity: Fire * Upgrade level - +12 * Defense - 753 * Additional defense - 706 * Soul Compatibility: 60% * Additional effect - ** +10 Additional effect: When blocking attacks, there is a 9% chance of absorbing part of the attack power and converting it into personal attack power, releasing it with your next attack. It can be held for 3 seconds. The amount of converted attack power cannot exceed the defensive strength of this item ** +12 Additional effect: By voluntarily using up soulpoints, you can summon a flaming winged dagger. While using it, you will consume soulpoints. The power is determined by the number of soulpoints you pay. Walk-on Strawhat '''(Ch-168) * '''Equipment Grade - Middle Human * Upgrade level - +12 * Defense - 2 * Additional defense - 28 * +10 Additional effect - Weaken presence by 10%. * +12 Additional Effect: Weaken presence by 50% when soulforce is consumed for this skill. (May be combined with the +10 Additional Effect) Regenerative Soul Armor '''(Ch-177) * '''Equipment Grade - High Human * Upgrade level - +10 * Defense - 431 * Additional defense - 225 * +10 Additional effect - Accelerate the body's recovery rate by 10%. Return Bracer '''(Ch-195) * '''Equipment Grade: Middle Earth * Upgrade Level: +10 * Defense: 890 * Additional Defense: 478 * +10 Additional Effect: When defending, there is a 15% chance to reflect 30% of the damage done. The amount of damage reflected cannot go above what the equipment can handle and is ineffective against long-range attacks. Flash Lightning Boots '''(Ch-374) * '''Equipment Grade: Mid Earth * Elemental Affinity: Lightning * Upgrade Level: +10 * Defense: 900 * Additional Attack: 460 * Soul Compatibility: 10% * +10 Additional Effect: Increase speed by 100% for one second in exchange for soulforce. Cooldown of 1 second Soul Sentinel Scarf (Lifebound Armament) (Ch-510) * Equipment Grade: Low Divine * Elemental Affinity: Water, Darkness * Upgrade Level: +12 * Defense: 11000 * Additional Defense: 10000 * Soul Compatibility: 100% * Equipment Effect 1: Decrease damage taken by all spirit-related attacks by 50%. * Equipment Effect 2: 200% Increase in healing from damage done to the soul. * Equipment Effect 3: 100% Increase in soul stabilization rate. * +10 Additional Effect: 30% Chance to completely deflect a spirit-based attack. Cooldown of 10 minutes. * +12 Additional Effect: 200% Increase in spirit-based attacks.Metal Metal armor' '(Ch-584) * Equipment Grade: Low Heaven * Elemental Affinity: Metal * Upgrade Level: +10 * Defense: '''2300 * '''Additional Defense: 1100 * Soul Compatibility: 11% * +10 Additional Effect: 'Consume soulforce to double this armor's defense 1 minute. '''Li Fenghai's Armor '(Ch-871) * '''Equipment Grade: Mid Heaven * Elemental Affinity: '''Metal, Darkness * '''Upgrade Level: +10 * Defense: 4500 * Additional Defense: 2000 * Soul Compatibility: '''10% * '''Equipment Effect: When an attack is blocked, convert and add the amount blocked to one's defenses for 1 minute. Amount converted is dependent when attacked and can be stacked. When stacked, the next stack cannot exceed 30% of the armor's defenses. * +10 Additional Effect: '''In exchange for soulforce, creating a devouring whirlpool of darkness that negates any elemental attack directed towards the user. Cooldown of 10 minutes. '''Golden Tile '''Given to Tang Xinyun * '''Equipment Grade: Mid Heaven * Elemental Affinity: Metal * Upgrade Level: +10 * Defense: 5000 * Additional Defense: 2300 * Soul Compatibility: 10% * Equipment Effect: Create a metal-type barrier two-meters large in exchange for soulforce. Barrier's defense cannot exceed the defensive capabilities of the equipment and cannot defend against spirit-based attacks. * +10 Additional Effect: When the barrier is broken, reflect as much attack as the equipment can handle back onto the opponent. 'Acessories' [[Interspatial Ring|'Interspatial Ring']]' '(Ch-7) * Equipment Grade '- High * '''Upgrade level '- +8 * '''Additional attribute - Strength +33 Interspacial Ring * Equipment Grade '- Superior * '''Upgrade level '- +10 * '''Additional attribute - Spirit +65 * +10 Additional effect - Spirit recovery increased by 3%. Violet Soul Ring '''(Ch-236) * Equipment Grade: High Earth * '''Elemental Affinity: Space * Upgrade Level: +10 * Attribute: +660 Spirit * Additional Attribute: +320 Spirit * Soul Compatibility: 10% * Item Effect: Volume of ring increases to the cumulative sum of all space-related items held within. * +10 Additional Effect: Up to 2000 soulpoints can be stockpiled for later use. Yun's Soul Ring (Ch-270) Given to Tang Xinyun * Equipment Grade: High * Elemental Affinity: None * Upgrade Level: +13 * Additional Attribute: +189 Spirit * Soul Compatibility: 40% * +'10 Additional Effect:' Increase spirit by 60. * +12 Additional Effect: 3% chance of avoiding a spirit-based attack. * +13 Additional Effect: Recover 3 soulpoints every second. Cultivating Pendant '''(Ch-280) * Equipment Grade: Mid Human * '''Elemental Affinity: Water * Upgrade Level: +10 * Attribute: +160 Spirit * Additional Attribute: +88 Spirit * +'10 Additional Effect:' Increase rate of cultivation by 8%. Beast Taming Ring '''(Ch-406) * '''Unique Equipment * Equipment Grade: Mid Earth * Elemental Affinity: None * Upgrade Level: +10 * Pet Loyalty: +50 * Additional Attribute: +25 Pet Loyalty * Soul Compatibility: 60% * +10 Additional Effect: Gain the ability to control the soulbeast wearing this item. Success rate is dependent on the difference in mental strength between user and target. Luck Pendant '''(Ch-461) * '''Unique Equipment * Equipment Grade: Low Heaven * Elemental Affinity: None * Upgrade Level: +10 → +11 * Additional Attribute: Luck +30 → +40 * Soul Compatibility: 10% * Equipment Effect: 60% increase in rate of cultivation. * +10 Additional Effect: Double the chance of an equipment or additional effect activating. Charm Bracelet '''(Ch-484) * '''Unique Equipment * Equipment Grade: High Earth * Elemental Affinity: Illusion, Fire * Upgrade Level: +10 * Attribute: +800 Spirit * Additional Attribute: +25 Charm * Soul Compatibility: 25% * Equipment Effect: Reduce damage taken by illusions by 40%. * +10 Additional Effect: Consume soulforce to establish a mental link with anyone within a kilometer. Revealer Ring * Equipment Grade: High Earth * Elemental Affinity: Darkness * Upgrade Level: +10 * Attribute: +800 Spirit * Additional Attribute: +400 Spirit * Soul Compatibility: 10% * Equipment Effect: Increase perception by 10% * +10 Additional Effect: Reveal anything hidden within a kilometer for 10 seconds in exchange for 5% of current soulforce reserves. Can increase range of perimeter by 100 meters in exchange for 1% of soulforce. Cooldown of 1 minute. Vitality Bracelet * Equipment Grade: Mid Earth * Elemental Affinity: Wood * Upgrade Level: +10 * Attribute: +450 Strength * Additional Attribute: +220 Strength * Soul Compatibility: 10% * Equipment Effect: Increase healing rate by 15% * +10 Additional Effect: Increase healing rate by 10% for every time 10% of vitality is lost. When user is in a near-death state (Under 10% vitality), increase healing rate by 200%. Unique Equip Upgrade Stone '''(Ch-179) * '''Equipment Grade: High Human (Unique) * Special Effect 1: Increase the chance of success by 100% when upgrading. Cannot be stacked with the effect of another item. * Special Effect 2: 'Increase the chance of success when crafting by 50%. Cannot be stacked with the effect of another item. * Cannot be upgraded. '''Lightningfire Cauldron '(Ch-405) * '''Equipment Grade: Low Heaven * Elemental Affinity: Fire, Lightning * Upgrade Level: +10 * Special Effect 1: Increase chance of success when crafting by 300% * Special Effect 2: 15% chance to add lightning affinity to an item when crafting. * +10 Additional Effect: 10% chance to boost the overall stats of an equipment by 20% when crafting. * Soul Compatibility: 13% Guaranteed Upgrade Stones * Unique Equipment * Equipment Grade: High Earth/Low Heaven/Mid Heaven * Elemental Affinity: None * Equipment Effect 1: Allow the successful upgrade of any equipment +10/+12/+13 and under once. * Equipment Effect 2: Increase the tier of an equipment when crafting by one (High Earth/Low Heaven/Mid Heaven tier being the highest). * Cannot be upgraded Illusion Stone '''(Ch-517) * '''Equipment Grade: High Earth * Upgrade Level: +10 * Additional Attribute: Increase range of illusions by 30%. * Soul Compatibility: 10% * Equipment Effect: Create an illusion a hundred meters in radius at largest. Effects become stronger the smaller in area it is. Effect can be stacked. * +10 Additional Effect: Increase strength of illusions by 50%. 'Flying Daggers' Lightning Bolt Dagger (Ch-326) * Equipment Grade: Mid Human * Elemental Affinity: Thunder * Upgrade Level: +10 * Attack: 360 * Additional Attack: 170 * Soul Compatibility: 10% * +10 Additional Effect: Upon hitting the target, there is a 50% chance to paralyze them for 2 seconds. During this time, attack and movement speed decreases by 10% and reaction speed decreases by 5%. Flickering Dagger (Ch-451) * Equipment Grade: Mid Earth * Elemental Affinity: Wind * Upgrade Level: +10 * Attack: 880 * Additional Attack: 400 * Soul Compatibility: 11% * +10 Additional Effect: 60% increase in piercing strength. Fights Relationships Tang Xingyun - Wife Xiao Qi - Spirit Beast Partner, Blood Brother Li Chengfeng - Friend Jing Mingfeng - Friend Ye Tianming - Friend Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human